Survivor: Island!
by Random storymaker123
Summary: 20 Characters from media, video games, and movies compete for a grand total of one million dollars! See drama, many twists and turns, and most importantly, a cheerful host ready to put these survivors through hell! As each day contains something unique and important!
1. Cast List

Survivor: Island.

20 Competitors from all over media history will be fighting for a million dollars for our first season of survivor. An island that has been deserted for a while get's picked

for our first location on this season. The 20 competitors will be announced in order of being invited to survivor first to last.

First name: Pac

Last name: Man

Application: Chasing ghosts?

Alex's thoughts: The famous Pacman cannot speak English, but he's fast, he can be smart, and he's very physically strong. He would be a very good member on survivor.

First name: Luigi

Last name: Mario

Occupation: Plumber

Alex's thoughts: I'd think I should let Luigi on first (wink wink) instead of his brother Mario, the guy needs a time to shine, and he's pretty much as strong, agile, and nice

as Mario, so I think he would be a good contestant, he's just a scaredy cat.

First name: Cleveland

Last name: Brown

Occupation: N/A

Alex's thoughts: Cleveland is a bit of a clown, but I think he's pretty nice, he's fairly strong, but he just lacks a bit of a brain at times. Not what I expect to win but

might make it far, who knows.

First name: Metaknight

Last name: N/A

Occupation: (Uncomfirmed) retired galaxy warrior.

Alex's thoughts: He's so cool! Mysterious, but fantasic. He's very smart, agile, and packs a punch. He just doesn't have a good social life. No offense meta, you're awesome.

First name: Alex

Last name: Bolton

Occupation: Youtuber, critic.

Alex's thoughts: He has my first name! But he's really real with people, he can be kinda fun and smart to listen to. And in the end, he gets the job done. He just can be a bit

irritating with some complaining. But he could get really far!

First name: Sonic

Last name: The hedgehog.

Occupation: Hero.

Alex's thoughts: He's rad, he's cool, he's fast, lacks a sour personality, and is probably getting far, up there with Alex or Luigi.

First name: Toadsworth

Last name: N/A

Occupation: Steward

Alex's thoughts: He managed to be the steward for a princess. One of the older survivors in this season, he isn't strong in some regards, but he could be the brains of his team

First name: Sub

Last Name: Zero

Occupation: Mortal Kombat fighter.

Alex's thoughts: He is someone you shouldn't mess with, he's that guy who helps your team until the merge, when he becomes very hard to defeat. He's dangerous.

First name: Misty

Last name: Yawa

Occupation: Pokemon trainer

Alex's thoughts: She's a bright-hearted tomboy who has a massive spirit. She's a nice lady. But get's a bit mean at times, only when targeted.

First name: Mona

Last name: N/A

Occupation: Delivery girl, Warioware inc.

Alex's thoughts: Similar to Misty, but a bit more powerful. Nothing much else to say apart from that she's beautiful and nice.

First name: Indiana

Last name: Jones

Occupation: Archaeologist

Alex's thoughts: He's a smart daredevil, but I decided to put him in because he's amazing with parkour, agility, and skill, which is what alot of the challenges around here.

He's gonna be good.

First name: Dr.

Last name: Robotnick

Occupation: Scientist.

Alex's thoughts: Another smart but weak character, but he does stand out with his sour attitude and hatred towards heroes like Luigi or Sonic.

First name: Patrick

Last name: Star

Occupation: N/A

Alex's thoughts: He's fat, lazy, and weak, but with friends to help, he could be decent at this show.

First name: Spongebob

Last name: Squarepants

Occupation: Cook.

Alex's thoughts: He's like Patrick, but he has a whole lotta spirit in him, I don't know how he does it. He's always in a good mood, even if you tell him to shut up right in his

little face. Trust me, another survivor told me.

First name: Squidward

Last name: Tentacles

Occupation: Register

Alex's thoughts: He works on a bad pay and has to cope with constant bad luck, so I thought he should have a chance for some big luxury.

First name: Big

Last name: Smoke

Occupation: Gangster?

Alex's thoughts: He's rude, fat, but decently strong, the average brute. But Big smoke is entertaining compared to others in his world.

First name: Howl

Last name: Jenkins

Occupation: ?

Alex's thoughts: Howl is like metaknight, Meta has the halberd, Howl has the moving castle, they're both mysterious, but one is more nicer. Which is howl. Who is also half-bird.

First name: Kiteman

Last name: ?

Occupation: Villain

Alex's thoughts: Kiteman is the laughing stock of villains. So why not give him a chance, sure he is stupid and pathetic but, it'll make him feel special.

First name: Mr.

Last name: Mundy

Occupation: Sniper (Mercenary)

Alex's thoughts: The bushwacker goes by sniper, one of the 9 mercenaries, he's gonna do great in my opinion.

First name: Slippy

Last name: Toad

Occupation: Star fox team.

Alex's thoughts: Literally the runt of the litter, he's very annoying, but can be a bit smart. Just a big goofball. I don't see him winning...

''That was the cast list, who's your favorite, and the next and first episode will change everything, next time on SURVIVOR!''


	2. Episode 1: No slip-ups!

Survivor episode 1: No slip ups!

Alex gazed over as he saw the new contestants arrive in 4 big helicopters. The first one contains Metaknight, Cleveland, Spongebob, Squidward, and Slippy. The second one

contained Patrick, Howl, Mundy, Kiteman, and Pac-man. The 3rd helicopter had Luigi, Big smoke, Sonic, Sub-zero, and Dr. Robotnik. And the final helicopter has Alex Bolton, Mona,

Misty, Indiana, and toadsworth.

Day 1: Helicopter one.

Spongebob was blowing bubbles in the helicopter, Slippy was staring happily at everyone, Metaknight is just relaxing, and Cleveland and Squidward are chatting.

''So are you an octopus or a squid?'' Cleveland asked squidward

''Already I'm in a helicopter with a sponge, a toad, a octosquid and a masked squishyball. This is all too crazy for me!''- Cleveland

''I'm a squid, it's in my name.'' Squidward replied, holding in his annoyance from the dumb question.

''Well good, because octopi hide and snatch fish from their comfy homes, and shovel them in their mouth! And that's just nasty!'' Cleveland babbled on.

''This Cleveland would be good if he wasn't so stupid, asking if I'm an octopus or a squid when my name is Squidward? Come on! Well, atleast he's nowhere near as bad as that

buffoon Patrick or Spongebob, *sigh* I just want to win this and get it over with.'' - Squidward

''OH BOY! I'M SO HAPPY TO BE IN ALL OF THIS SQUIDWARD! THERE'S A NICE FROG, A COOL MASK-GUY! AND A FUNNY GUY ALL IN THE SAME ROOM! WOOOOO!'' Spongebob cried out loud, with

metaknight and squidward glaring over.

''I'm not into this ''Spongebob'' character, it's nice and calm in dreamland, and when I step onto earth I get greeted with 2 babblers.'' - Metaknight

''Hey helicopter pilot! DO A BARREL ROLL! LIKE PEPPY SAYS!'' Slippy begged, the pilot ignored and neared the island.

Spongebob slapped his face on the window in amazement. ''THIS IS SO COOL! THAT ISLAND LOOKS LIKE A GOOD SPOT RIGHT SQUIDWARD!''

''I'M SO HAPPY TO BE HERE! WITH ALL THESE FRIENDS, AND SQUIDWARD! I BET PATRICK IS HAVING FUN IN HIS COPTER TOO! WOOOO!'' - Spongebob

Squidward continued to ignore Spongebob's childish words. ''Hey spongeboy, you're pretty funny!'' Cleveland complemented.

''OH DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM!'' Squidward snapped.

''Calm down squidman! Hey everyone! Tell the pilot to do a barrel roll!'' Slippy announced.

''I don't like the squidman, he's so mean! I just want a barrel roll! When I found out about this, I knew I was going to prove all my independance to my team! I wont let you

down guys! I'll stay strong!'' - Slippy

''No! I'll vomit if the pilot decides to do any of that!'' Squidward said, gagging.

''YEAH! BARRELROLL!'' Spongebob cheered at the amazing idea.

''I don't think the helicopter can even barrelroll?'' Cleveland asked.

''SURE IT CAN CLEVELAND! YOU JUST GOT TO USE, Your imagination!'' Spongebob encouraged.

''Oh heck, why not! Barrelroll pilot! Do a barrel roll!'' Cleveland asked. Squidward and Metaknight were both annoyed. But they kept quiet until the landing.

Day 1: Helicopter 2.

Patrick was prodding his skin where his nose should be. Mundy was clutching his rifle, Howl and kiteman were sitting quietly. And Pacman was eating some pellets loudly.

''Ey, starfish, what are you pokin' mate?'' Sniper asked patrick.

''For your information, I'm picking my nose.'' Patrick said, annoyed for some weird reason.

''Really, I asked the bloke why he was prodding his ''nose'', and he got angry over it? Besides, he has no nose anyway! I already hate him off the bat, I wouldn't want this

dumbo on my team from the second he finished that sentence!'' - Mundy

''Aha! My nemisis is on this show! I can blindside him and take him down!'' Kiteman spoke outloud.

''Who's that?'' Howl asked politely. Kiteman stood up for extra effect.

''ALEX BOLTON!'' Kiteman yelled. Hurting the ears of pac-man. Who was glaring.

''Alex Bolton, that British bloke who reviews movies? What's wrong with him mate?'' Mundy questioned.

Kiteman once again stood up for effect. ''BECAUSE HE SAID THAT I WAS A BAD VILLAIN! AND HE KEEPS ON HATING ME!'' Kiteman grunted.

''I HATE ALEX! I want him dead, how dare he have a negative opinion against ME! THE BEST VILLAIN, KITEMAN! WITH MY EVER-EXPANDING SET OF KITES! SHARP ONES! DULL ONES! COOL ONES!

AMAZING ONES! BIG ONES! SMALL ONES! ALL OF THE KITES ARE IN MY POSSESSION! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!'' - Kiteman.

''No offense to you kiteman, but he could have an opinion, besides you shouldn't be whining over criticism. I don't think I want to say this to him, but it's in my thoughts

just incase.'' - Howl.

''Wacka wacka wacka'' Pacman spoke.

''Excuse me Pacman, I can't understand you mate! Use facial expressions atleast!'' Sniper explained to Pacman, making him angry.

''WACKAWACKAWACKA, Wacka wacka wacka! Wacka wack wacka! D:'' - Pacman

''I feel bad for Pacman, he must have a rock stuck in his nose, because that means you wont be able to speak! Don't worry, I will carry us all to victory with my rocks! Just

dont eat them, they're special.'' - Patrick.

''Don't worry Pacman, Alex will give you a proper voice-translator, so we can hear your thoughts. Just stay calm for now.'' Howl reassured Pacman, who smiled at Howl.

''Say patrick, don't you need water to breathe underwater?'' Mundy asked.

''Well, it's pretty complisimple., they gave me, Spongebob, and Squidward all a watch that makes us immune to ultra violet lights and gives us free water!'' Patrick said before

getting angry again. ''Why are you asking anyways you thief!'' Patrick accused.

''I just wanted to know you imbecile'' Cursed Mundy.

''Calm down guys, we're nearing the island now.'' Howl pointed out.

Day 1: Helicopter 3.

Luigi was day-dreaming happily, Sonic was nibbling on a chillidog. Eggman was working on a little helicopter bot. Big Smoke was eating a Cluckinbell burger with a soda and

fries. And Subzero was literally chilling.

Luigi decided to break the silence. ''I'ma so-a happy to be here! What are you guys here for! I'm here for fun!''

''Unlike others in these shows, I'm here for fame and fun! And to make a whole-lotta friends! And these people look nice, even Eggman! I only know him, Sonic, and Toadsworth.

So, if we end up together, we should make-a little team to vote out any excess weight from our team!'' - Luigi.

''I'm here for money, I'll buy all the foods in cluckinbell! Heck, I'll buy the entire place!'' Big Smoke replied as he licked his lips. Imagining the beautiful cash and food.

''I'm here for the fun, since I got so many rings, but also, I'm here to watch the egghead.'' Sonic paused as he snatched the helicopter off Eggman.

''GIVE THAT BACK YOU IDIOTIC HEDGEHOG!'' Eggman screamed.

Sonic continued ''Incase he has any cheats up his stache'' Sonic pulled out bullets and a mini missile from the helicopter and them off, leaving just an empty helicopter.

''That idiotic hedgehog is going to be very difficult to get past, I need a well-thought out plan to get rid of that pest, I'm going to need more brains than I thought, even

with my outstanding brilliant IQ!'' - Eggman.

''CURSE YOU, YOU IMBECILIC HEDGEHOG!'' Eggman snapped.

''Hey egghead, I just saved you from getting kicked out of this for cheating, it was pointing it out now or never, you gotta respect me for that dude.'' Sonic replied, making

Eggman shocked at the actually good argument. He still didn't want to admit he was wrong, so he didn't tell Sonic that he made a good point.

But that didn't stop Luigi from pointing it out. ''Wow Sonic, you're a really good at-a doublecrossing!''

''Baldy mcnosehair is always up to trouble, it's like I'm his dad. Me, Luigi, and maybe some others should totally team-up to the top 4 or 5! But this is a reality show, it's

never easy, and we should respect the fact that we wont be able to all make it, it's possible, but the chances...Very slim, dang.'' - Sonic.

''I've just sat here and listen to these guys blabber on and argue with eachother, if I'm with Sonic and Eggman, the cocky and the cheater has to go...'' - Subzero.

''Anyways, before Eggman and Sonic started whining and crying with eachother, I was going to say what I was here for. I'll give you a hint, it's money.'' Subzero said.

''Sorry blue-bro, it's what hero and villains do, argue, and this egghead is no exception.'' Winked Sonic.

''Ughh, I'm hungry, when are we landing?'' Big Smoke complained.

''These punks better stop the chatter and help me out here, I'm starving! I may've just had my breakfast burger, and my morning snack burger, and my just-incase we can't eat

until a long time burger and my lunch, dinner, and pre-night time snack burger. But still, I'm hungry!'' - Big Smoke

''Didn't you just eat? I saw you-a eat a burger just-a 5 minutes ago. Before-a then!'' Luigi asked.

''Well-a, Mr. Italian-a man-a, if-a you-a didn't-a say-a a-a over-a and-a over-a again-a, maybe-a, I-a can-a under-astand-a you-a.'' Mocked Big Smoke. Making Luigi frown.

''3 Words big smoke. Diet and exercise.'' Mocked Sonic back. Making Big Smoke angry.

To threaten Sonic, Big smoke pulled out his pistol. ''YOU MESSED WITH THE WRONG NEIGHBOURHOOD!''

Sonic smirked. ''No bullets are in there bud, besides, I can tell.''

''I'LL SHOW YOU!'' Big Smoke yelled as he pointed his gun out the window to test bullets.

*Click click*

Nothing came out. And Big Smoke got angry ''WHERE DID MY BULLETS GO!''

''Uhhh, I didn't have any bullets for my chopper.'' Eggman smiled nervously.

''YOU STOLE MY BULLETS, AND YOU THREW THEM OUT MR. BLUE-MAN!'' Big Smoke screeched.

''EVERYONE SHUT UP! We're nearing the island.'' Subzero cried out.

Day 1: Helicopter 4.

Alex was resting along the seats, Mona was sitting up, looking across the room, Toadsworth was looking at his shroom-cane. Misty was saying goodbye to her pokemon from their

pokeballs, she is going to give them to her 3 sisters after she's gone to the island. And Indiana Jones was silent.

''So, Alex, I hear you're the only youtuber who's here.'' Mona happily asked.

''Yes, I am, and it's good, I'm sick of youtube, and seeing other youtubers gives it a good chance of them being bottom of the bin garbage. Unlike good movies like the classic

Indiana Jones movies.'' Smiled Alex as he nodded to Indiana, who thanked him for his politeness.

''You're nice compared to your channel name, I Hate Everything...That sounds bitter eh?'' Misty pointed out. ''Seriously, what do you hate?''

''Well, I hate minions, those yellow pills drive me mad as they numb children's minds. And with all these different worlds I'm learning about, it's really possible that they

exist. I also hate youtube, even though I work with it. I hate most horror movies from their lack of effort these days.'' Alex carried on.

''With Alex's stage name I really did expect him to atleast be a bit sour, he has fair opinions and is nice to most of us if not all! I should team up with him.'' - Mona.

''Alex is nice, I thought he would be 100% bitter, but he's just a young man trapped in the wrong generation, kids today though, it makes me shiver by the fact that if I met

ash today, he would've stole my bike and rob my money!'' - Misty.

''Man Alex, you really are trapped in the wrong generation...'' Misty told Alex.

''Not really'' Toadsworth interupted. ''Back in my day, sure we didn't have bowser or evil goombas on our shoulders, but we had many fungi diseases and some human diseases,

putting the kings and queens at risk! Wars were also common, but not many around here never took it's toll, luckily.''

''In the end, each generation has it's pros and cons, besides, I don't want to talk about my career until I win or go home, I just wanna play normally.'' Alex replied, under-

standing where Toadsworth was coming from.

''That Alex boy really needs to start respecting his generation pronto, even if it had ''better'' movies! That's pretty childish if you ask me'' - Toadsworth.

''I think I see both sides of the coin, I'd go back really far back to get the first ever artifacts and the first ever pieces of gold and emerald, but on the other hand,

technology and machinery didn't exist that far back.'' Indiana pointed out.

''Can we just stop talking about me, Mona, who do you work for?'' Alex switched the topic. Annoying Indiana.

''I work for Warioware inc. Wario is a good boss, people don't see it, but he's just a big soft-hearted man, he acts greedy to hide the other emotions, Mario should stop being

so mean to him. It's not like Mario's windup toys are new and innovative, but what we do is really good, Misty, what about you?'' Mona asked, switching the conversation again.

''I'm the runt of my sisters, I was a gym leader, but I guess I'm not, I think? Heh, I just train pokemon, and I'll end up like ash, a really good trainer.'' Misty responded.

''I want to talk about my job to protect Princess Peach, I help her with shady situations, I warn mario and teach him how to fight sometimes, and being a helper for peach is

really, really rewarding. I feel so good! Oh! Look, we're landing with the other 4 choppers!'' Toadsworth explained.

Day 1: Island beach

''Hello ladies and gentlemen! It's me, Alex! And it's time to see the 4 choppers land! Do you like these characters? Who do you think should pair? Who do you want gone? Make

sure to goto our new site .com and post your thoughts in the season 1 section, at the end of each episode, we look at 3 comments about the recently voted off

survivor, check out .com! Alright, no sellouts now!'' Alex joked, as the 4 choppers landed, with them all opening.

Spongebob rubbed his shoes against the sand and picked it up, smiling at the nice looking sand. ''It's so BEAUTIFUL!''

Subzero was annoyed by the huge exposed sun. ''Ugh, I despise this heat!''

Luigi and sonic both high-fived as they left, happy to be a team.

''Sonic is such-a good friend! He's smart, strong, and nice! Just cocky at times! We'll make a good team.'' - Luigi

Alex left the ship with the 2 chatty girls following him.

Eventually, all of the survivors have left the ship.

''Hello all of you brand-new survivors! It is a pleasure to meet and see you, and it is probably vice versa'' Winked Alex. ''Anyways, you've been selected for atleast one of 3

qualifications. Strength and speed, intelligence and puzzle masters, and happy and nice social life. Now, you will all be divided into 2 teams. Team shrooms and team rings.

Your teams will be revealed right now.''

Team shroom has Squidward, Cleveland, Alex, Eggman, Patrick, Big smoke, Mundy, Toadsworth, Subzero, and Pacman.

Team rings has Mona, Misty, Metaknight, Luigi, Sonic, Spongebob, Indiana, Kiteman, Howl, and Slippy.

''Now, get some rest, for the next challenge. See you tomorrow, oh, and I almost forgot, take these red and blue rubber rings. It's the next best thing from buffs'' Alex

handed out the rubber rings. Team Rings had blue rubber rings, and Team Shrooms have red ones.

Shrooms: Day 2

Squidward, Cleveland, Big Smoke, and Mundy were all building shelter, as Toadsworth, Sub-zero, and Pacman were scavenging for food, when the survivor host Alex walks up to the

3\. ''No food'll be here, that's why I'm giving you 6 bags of rice, 2 Of you take 3 bags, and the other one needs to take this bag, and put all food, personal items, and any

possessions into here, and I'll pick up all of your stuff to leave it at the tribe council. Thank you and goodbye.''

''Wacka wacka!'' Pacman told Alex before he left.

''Oh, you don't speak english, or any earth language? Take this translator, just don't break it.'' Alex told Pacman as he walked off.

''Wacka-bzzzt-Yes! I can finally speak!'' Pacman cheered.

''Finally, I was getting sick of that constant wackaing. Good thing Pacman can finally speak and cooperate in any proper team challenges. Otherwise he'd be voted off first, but

you never know.'' - Subzero.

By the rocks, Alex was chilling, Patrick was sleeping, and Eggman was whining about his helicopter he could've cheated with.

Eggman turned to Alex who was about to leave and help. ''I'm sick of that horrible, HORRIBLE pest known as Sonic the hedgehog! He's so cocky and manages to beat me! ME! DR.

ROBOTNIK! EGGMAN!''

''Talk to someone who cares'' Alex said as he stretched his muscles.

Eggman turned to Patrick instead. ''I'm sick of that horrible, HORRIBLE pest known as Sonic the hedgehog! He's so cocky and manages to beat me! ME! DR. ROBOTNIK! EGGMAN!''

Patrick opened his eyes and rolled over to him. ''Talk to someone who-ZZZzzzzzz''

''FINE! I DON'T NEED YOU!'' Eggman stormed away in a fit.

''Wait!'' A familiar voice appeared. It was Alex, the one who recently turned away from Eggman.

''What do you want Alex...IHE! What a boring name!'' Eggman failed to properly insult Alex.

''140+ IQ eh? Anyways, I just registered what you said, I despise sonic too! We could work together as a duo? How would that sound?'' Alex asked Eggman.

''AHA! YOU SEE, THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU RALLY UP AN ARMY OF BLOOD-THIRSTY SURVIVORS TO DESTROY SONIC AND PREVENT HIM FROM GETTING THAT SWEET 1 MILLION DOLLARS! AHAHAHA!

I COULD BUY ALL THE SCRAPS FOR MY ROBOT ARMY! HOHOHO!'' - Eggman

''Heh, I never thought I'd do this so early into the competition, get an imbecile to fall for me! And I blindside him when he's not as useful, that's what I do, I act nice, but

I'm far more dangerous. That's why I'm gonna get him to take down sonic, along with him!'' - Alex.

''WOULD I!'' Eggman said as he shook Alex's hand. He saw Sub-zero and Pacman carry in heavy bags of rice. With Toadsworth carrying a half-full bag of items.

''Can't you boys do something useful, especially the starfish.'' Toadsworth said as he went towards them.

Toadsworth held out the bag. ''Do you boys have anything that you own, I already got Mundy's and the other's stuff.'' Toadsworth asked

''No, but Eggman has a helicopter.'' Alex said.

Eggman tossed his helicopter into the bag.

''Thank you boys.'' Toadsworth thanked as he walked off.

Big smoke and squidward got back and relaxed on the rocks. Patrick sighed. ''Can we enter the house yet, my stomach is getting cold.''

''Not yet Patrick, I just worked my tentacles off and you 3 aren't helping at all.'' Squidward complained

''Off the bat we have 3 lazy survivors, I expect Patrick but not Alex or the scientist guy. I hope one gets voted off tonight, actually, I hope none gets voted off. Because we

are winning! I feel it!'' - Squidward

''Calm it squiddo, I'm about to collect resources.'' Alex responded.

''No point bro, the others are finishing up the hut for tonight, and hopefully, HOPEFULLY we'll win in the challenge which is in about 15 minutes.'' Big smoke reassured.

Cleveland and Mundy both entered the rocky area and lied down.

''I don't wanna touch the mud, because that's just nasty.'' Cleveland informed. ''I once got my car stuck in mud, had to use a crowbar and my son had to burn rubber to get it

out, got it all over my face. And it wont be happening again, even though it's rainy from where I travelled.'' Cleveland blabbered on.

''If someone has the guts to tell Cleveland that his stories and rants are completely rubbish and boring, you have gained my trust.'' - Alex

Rings day 2:

Mona, Misty, and Spongebob were at the beach, Howl, Sonic, and Luigi were working on the hut, and Slippy, Kiteman, Indiana, and Metaknight were exploring.

Mona and Misty were worrying. ''Mona! We're just the only girls on this show! We have to get far! Because some people in this group might want the girls out pronto!'' Worried

Misty.

Spongebob was running around and he noticed the 2 upset. ''Hey, what's wrong! You need some music to cheer you? Or some bubbles! Or music about bubbles!'' Spongebob asked.

''Spongebob, we're the only 2 women here! And when you're a woman in an island of mostly hairy men, it's going to be tough, especially when some men want women out!'' Mona

cried

''I can be on your little alliance! I am neither a boy or girl! I'm a sponge!'' Spongebob cheered.

''Spongebob always came across as a boy, but if he has no parts, and he has a male voice with long eyelashes? I guess he's neither.'' - Mona.

''Of course you can! We aren't saying that boys are evil, but it's usually easy for women to find friends in reality shows. And real life! Your nice, so you can join!'' Misty

accepted Spongebobs request. Spongebob cheered as he was interupted by Indiana, who was carrying an empty bag.

''Any of you people have personal belongings.'' Indiana asked.

''I gave away my pokeballs at the helicopter, which are going to be with my sisters, and Mona has nothing. Why?'' Misty asked.

''Because Alex came to us and gave us 6 rice bags and an empty rag, which I need to collect and give your belongings for him to take care of.'' Indiana replied.

''Goodbye spatula, Goodbye Mr. Hat, byebye krabby patty. Goodbye squidwards clarinet that he let me keep.'' Spongebob all put his items into the bag. Making the rag heavy

''Spongebob, why do you have so many pointless items? And why are you so sugar-happy? You're weird, I don't think I'd want you here.'' - Indiana

''BYEBYE INDI!'' Spongebob childishly screamed.

Meanwhile, Indiana arrived back at the already built hut. ''Wow, that was very quick! Good job!''

''It was-a all Howl!'' Luigi said as Sonic nodded.

''Yeah, he was totally precise yet quick! Quicker than it took for the egghead to build his army of weak robots.'' Sonic said.

''With howl, things will be way easier! I thought speed was my game! But Howl clearly knows how it's done!'' - Sonic

''Howl is great! We need to form an alliance with him! He's so strong and I couldn't believe my eyes with his speed!'' - Luigi.

''I'm just glad that I got a chance to help. With the others at the beach and the others delivering rice. It was my duty to finish this up.'' Howl said, happy to help the other

people.

''So, I've been thinking, who should we vote out if we lose?'' Luigi asked.

''Well I'm thinking Spongebob, he's way too childish and he's weak, he just plays on the beach. The other 2 girls are being lazy but they're the only 2 girls in the show, let's

not get rid of them just yet.'' Indiana explained.

''What about Slip? He's like spongebob but he talks less, nevermind, let's do spongebob.'' Sonic agreed.

''I was thinking Kiteman actually, he's cocky, weak, and he is annoying even without the cockiness.'' Howl stated.

''Kiteman was pathetic to Alex, that's for sure-a. But he deserves a chance to be great. Whoever does the worst out first out of Slippy, Sponge, and Kiteman we kick out, unless

they aren't picked for the challenge.'' - Luigi.

''Let's just wait and see, it was wrong for me to bring up this mess of not giving people a chance, let's just try to win and not-a lose. That-a way nobody get's out. A bad

face is better than-a no face, as my mother says.'' Luigi explained. They nodded and went in the hut for some relaxation.

Meanwhile, Metaknight, Slippy, and Kiteman delivered the rice.

''Hey Kiteman! What is your special power? I heard you're a villain!'' Slippy asked.

''Well, yes! I have a broad array of kites! Sharp, dull, large, margarine. Squeaky clean!'' Kiteman explained.

Slippy paused...''Thats...AMAZING! I BET YOU CAN DO A BARREL ROLL WITH THAT MANY KITES!''

Metaknight sighed. ''Kites are pathetic.'' He murmured to himself.

''We should team Kiteman!'' Slippy asked.

''Of course! Yes, we would make the beastly duo! Nyahahaha!'' Kiteman laughed hysterically.

''I like Kiteman, he has nice kites, and he's smart! I'm going to win with him! Yay!'' - Slippy

''We should be going now, otherwise we'll miss the challenge!'' Kiteman explained.

''Me and slippy will win the challenge! Or we will die trying! NYAHAHAHA!'' - Kiteman

Challenge day 2:

The survivors parked themselves near Alex.

''Survivors! Today you will participate in your first challenge of the entire series! And today I have a good introduction to it. Behind me is a set of monkey bars, 20 to be

precise. And you need to hang on to them for as long as you possibly can. The only rule is, there is no rules! So get near your bars! The last one standing will win for their

team! Whilst the other team will have their first tribal council.

Survivors! Near your monkey bars!

All survivors threw themselves under the monkey bars. As Alex held a starting gun.

''SURVIVORS! HOLD ON IN 3. 2. 1. GO!'' A bullet sprung into the air.

All survivors tossed onto their monkey bars...

Spongebob held on pretty good along with patrick, squidward, and a few others. Eggman was already struggling.

5 Minutes in...

1 Survivor dropped out. Eggman, he was just too weak and heavy to hold himself up.

Mundy was used to monkey bars, he was handling extremely well.

10 Minutes in...

2 dropped out, Patrick and Toadsworth, Patrick couldn't get any grip with his stubby hands, and toadsworth used his cane to keep himself up, but he fell off still.

Everyone is still doing well, Mona almost slipped.

25 Minutes in...

5 Players dropped out. ''Wow, that's a lotta people!'' Luigi said.

The 5 were Misty, Sub-zero, these 2 lost grip. And Pacman, Cleveland, and Big smoke grown weak.

3 People were beginning to lose grip. But were still staying strong.

40 Minutes in...

4 People dropped out.

Indiana, Luigi, Mona, and Kiteman all grew weak.

The 3 people are about to fall out...

45 Minutes in...

3 People dropped out.

Spongebob, Howl, and Alex all fell out.

''5 People left, which is Sonic, Squidward, Metaknight, Slippy, and Mundy.''

Mundy was still holding well, Sonic was losing grip, Slippy was growing weak, and metaknight was impossible to tell.

1 Hour in...

2 People dropped out, Sonic and Slippy. Mundy, Metaknight, and Squidward left.

Metaknight was holding on tightly, Mundy was very used to holding on tightly to things, and Squidward kept on using all of his tentacles, 2 at a time. And he had good grips on

his suction cups.

1 Hour 15 minutes in...

Still, nobody dropped out. Squidward was getting weak, and Mundy was getting weak too. Metaknight is obviously going to hang on for a long time.

1 Hour 30 minutes in...

Mundy dropped out, and Squidward went out right afterwards.

''METAKNIGHT WINS IMMUNITY FOR TEAM RINGS! Sorry Team Shrooms, but you have to agree on voting off someone by tomorrow. But there's a catch! Team Rings have to agree on voting

somebody from team shrooms to a small island called Exile island. Where you can find immunity, Sole Votes, and vote numbing idols. So make up your mind Team Rings.'' Alex

explained.

After a short chat, they came up with the survivor being sent to Exile island. ''We choose, Squidward.''

Squidward walked away to a boat to take him to Exile island.

The teams walked away, chatting about who's going home tonight...

Exile island Day 2:

Squidward wandered around to look for an advantage. He walked around a plant infested area, as he felt something stick to his foot. ''OUCH!'' Squidward fell onto the plants,

and he looked what he had found.

''I FOUND ONE! I FOUND A SOLE ADVANTAGE!'' Squidward cheered.

Squidward ran around the island in joy. Thinking of the marvellous things he could use with the advantage.

''If Patrick doesn't go home tonight, or if Spongebob joins, they're going home tonight'' - Squidward.

Squidward walked around this island, he saw nice insects, beautiful plants. And crisp green grass. He was in what he thought was paradise. And he wondered to himself.

''Who are they voting out tonight? Please be Patrick, or I will vote him out anyway! But I don't want to really waste it on a weakling...'' - Squidward

I guess he'll find out when he comes back from Exile island.

Team shrooms Day 2:

Patrick, Alex, Eggman, Big smoke, Mundy, Sub-zero, and Pac-man were all in the half-built shelter. With Patrick, Toadsworth, and Cleveland all outside.

''Boy what a coincidence, the 3 people I were going to suggest are all outside.'' Alex said with a smile.

''It's going to be painfully obvious that Cleveland, Patrick, and Toadsworth are all going out first. I'm thinking we should do Patrick first, Toadsworth next, then finally

Cleveland, I do like Cleveland a bit, but he's weak. And this is survivor.'' - Alex.

''I think we should clear out the starfish first.'' Eggman explained.

''I agree, Cleveland is alright until the 2 is gone, then he's a sitting duck.'' Alex responded.

''I think we should vote *bzzt* Toadsworth, Patrick has a chance to *bzzzzzt* redeem himself, Toadsworth is just an old bean. An old fart.'' Pacman said.

''Judging from what Big smoke looks like, if him, me, and Mundy can blindside Alex and kick him off first, then we'll go for weaklings, I hate Alex. He seems untrustworthy by

his constant condesending tone.'' - Subzero

''But my homie Cleveland likes Patrick, and besides Pacman has a point man, no more fungi among me.'' Big Smoke added in.

''Argh! Who do we go for!'' Alex asked, annoyed.

Eggman whispered to his ear, and whispered to Big Smoke.

''Eggman wants me to do Toadsworth, and that's final, I like Cleveland, he alright. And his friend can stay a bit longer, but you gotta do what you gotta do, Patricks off next

time. Sorry homie.'' - Big Smoke

''Eggman wants me to do Patrick. Like I said. Atleast Toadsworth did a bit of work instead of sleeping. Anyways, I think after Cleveland, if the merge hasn't happened, we

should go for Big Smoke, then Pac-man. And I will blindside Eggman, if it works out well.'' - Alex

Meanwhile, Patrick and Cleveland are outside. And patrick was sticking to the walls outside of the hut, and he heard everything, he ran up to Cleveland.

''Cleveland! Alex wants me to kick the unlucky bucket! I don't wanna go home!'' Patrick cried.

''I wanna vote out toadsworth, he's over there just staring, you can vote out Alex, that way the 2 worst players go out!'' Cleveland explained.

''GOOD IDEA!'' Cheered Patrick.

Toadsworth was staring into the moon. ''Don't worry princess, I'll get far for you...''

Tribal council: Day 2

''Survivors. To avoid confusion, I'll be called Alexa, just so I don't be confused with Alex. IHE. So keep that in mind, anyways. Patrick, what type of person would you vote

out?'' Alex questioned, pointing to Patrick

''I go after mean jerks who want to vote ME or my friends out!'' Patrick responded, glaring at Alex.

''Pac-man, can you cope around here?'' Alex asked.

''Of cour-*Bzzt* -se I can, these guys are nice, but voting out someone will be trouble...'' Pacman answered.

''Survivors, cast your votes. Squidward is not here, thus he will not be able to vote until he comes back for next council with you guys.'' Alex said as the 9 casted their

votes.

Alex: Sorry buddy, you're too stupid and lazy for this competition. (Patrick)

Pacman: You've been my target since I've seen your strength. (?)

Patrick: You're going down mean man! (Alex)

''I will now read out all of the votes...'' Alexa said.

Alex, 1 vote Alex (Alex folded his arms)

Patrick, 1 vote Patrick, 1 vote Alex

Patrick, 2 votes Patrick, 1 vote Alex (Patrick was shocked)

Alex, 2 votes Alex, 2 votes Patrick (Alex sighed)

Toadsworth, 1 vote Toadsworth, 2 votes Alex, 2 votes Patrick (Toadsworth shook his head.)

Alex, that's 3 votes Alex, 1 vote Toadsworth, 2 votes Patrick (Alex looked scared)

Toadsworth, 2 votes Toadsworth, 3 votes Alex, 2 votes Patrick

Toadsworth, 3 votes Toadsworth, 3 votes Alex, 2 votes Patrick (Toadsworth facepalmed against his cane.)

''And the 1st person voted out of survivor history...'' Alexa paused

''That's Toadsworth, your time is done, give me your torch.'' Alexa announced

Toadsworth snuffed his torch, and handed it over.

''Please make your way out.'' Alexa told Toadsworth

Toadsworth strolled out, annoyed from the votes.

''Toadsworth was weak, and it's gonna be a rare thing for an old person to get far in Survivor. So it was obvious that he was going, goodnight survivors...''

Toadsworth's final words: ''I never thought they made a plan to blindside me when I took a break, I did more work than that starfish or IHE guy, good riddance survivor...''

Alex's voters: Sub-zero, Patrick, Toadsworth

Toadsworth's voters: Big Smoke, Pacman, Cleveland, Mundy.

Patrick's voters: Alex, Eggman.

Toadsworth's 3 commenters from

Punpolice28: I hate that old bag, he didn't do nothing but be cranky! Byebye old dude.

Toadlover1: I liked Toadsworth, but I knew he was going home, I liked Alex more.

Aquamane: Toadsworth was totally cool. Alex should've left!

''That's all, see you next time on survivor, byebye!''


End file.
